kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Wings
|category = Boss }} Hot Wings is a phoenix-like boss appearing in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn. She is the second boss of the game and also the boss of Hot Land. She shares her name with the stage she appears in, which follows Dino Jungle and preceeds Temper Temple. Physical Appearance She appears as a red-orange bird, with a somewhat similar appearance to Dyna Blade, with a blue/green crest and blue/green tail feathers. Hot Wings' wings are completely shrouded in flames and can damage Kirby and Prince Fluff on contact. She has an orange beak, orange talons, and purple eyes. Hot Wings' weak spot is the red button on her chest. Games ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn |theme= Volcano crater - Hot Wing's lair |world= Hot Land |treasure=Magic yarn |common enemies=Embird |boss=Hot Wings }} One of Hot Wings' main attacks is summoning Embirds to attack Kirby and Prince Fluff. These birds can be used against the boss though and seems to be the only attack capable of stunning the boss. As the boss fight continues, Hot Wings sends a larger amount of Embirds at Kirby and Prince Fluff. Hot Wings also has the ability to send fiery rock-like projectiles from the sky. It can be easily dodged just by walking through the spaces or by hiding under Hot Wings herself. Hot Wings is also able to fly horizontally across the screen. This attack can be foreshadowed by the side of the screen being partially lit up seconds before she soars through the air. As time passes, Hot Wings also changes the floor/platforms. This often changes the ability to dodge the Embirds that Hot Wings sends at Kirby and Prince Fluff and her attack that involves her flying across the screen. Her final attack is summoning fire/lava from the floor. This often happens after the stage/platforms are changed and directly after Hot Wings is damaged. Simply by standing on the new platforms, Kirby and Prince Fluff are able to dodge the attack in general. To damage Hot Wings, when she sends the Embirds to attack the heroes, Kirby and Prince Fluff must simply throw them back. While Hot Wings is stunned, one of the heroes must latch onto her button and throw her at the wall. This process needs be done three times to defeat her, earning Kirby and Prince Fluff the third strand of magic yarn (and the Hourglass Patch if enough beads are obtained during the battle). Etymology Hot Wings' name comes from the fact that she's almost always on fire and is a bird. Her Japanese name, フェニクロウ (Fenikurou), is a portmanteau of phoenix (フェニックス Fenikkusu), of which is a bird commonly associated with fire; and crow (クロウ Kurō), another type of bird. Trivia *Hot Wings, Dyna Blade, Big Birdee, Pitch Mama, Nruff, and Mamanti are the only known mothers to appear in the Kirby video game series. Gallery KEY Hot Wings.png|Stage preview Kirbys Epic Yarn 17.jpg|Kirby fighting Hot Wings. ja:フェニクロウ zh:炽火凤凰 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Birds Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Mythological characters Category:Fire Category:Female characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Category:Novel Characters